pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Legend of Zelda: Phineas and Ferb Edition
The Legend of Zelda: Phineas and Ferb Edition, commonly known as The Legend of Isabella, is a fan-game created by J. Severe in honor of the 25th anniversary of the "Legend of Zelda" video game series, which is February 21, 2011. Plot Once upon a time, the village of Danville was under attack by the evil beast Doofon and his minions. Doofon kidnapped the Princess isabella, who had hidden the powerful Triforce, to force her to tell him its whereabouts. However, before being captured, Isabella sends her servant Pinka to go find someone courageous enough to save the kingdom. Pinka is eventually surrounded by Doofon's minions, until a brave young boy named Phineas comes and saves her. Pinka deems Phineas to be courageous and tells him of the situation, to which Phineas goes out on a grand journey to rescue Isabella, defeat the evil Doofon, and restore peace to Danville. Gameplay The gameplay of the game is very much like that of the original, in which the player controls Phineas from an overhead POV. The game incorporates elements of action, adventure, role-playing, and puzzle games as well. At the beginning of the game, Phineas is equipped with only a shield, but later on, receives a sword-like screwdriver which he uses to slash at foes. As the game progresses, townspeople of Danville give Phineas cryptic clues as well as instructions in what to do next, and some even give him extra items. Phineas must travel though various dungeons, each a unique, maze-like collection of rooms connected by doors and secret passages, guarded by vicious enemies. Chests in these dungeouns also hold even more items and weapons to which the player can equip. Phineas must collect various pieces of the Triforce that were scattered when Isabella hid it, and after doing so, advances to the final dungeon where he must defeat Doofon and rescue the princess. The game also allows free-roam, allowing the player to explore the large world and search for hidden objects. After completing the game, the player has access to a more difficult quest, called the Second Quest, where the player controls Ferb and plays through a more advanced quest to rescue the bratty Princess Candace from the evil Doofondorf, the humanoid version of Doofon. Development Talk of a game to commerate the 25th anniversary of the Legend of Zelda was commonly tossed around on the internet. Unknown to most, the folks at Nintendo too had been disputing this. They wondered if they should make a Zelda game compilation for Wii, similar to what they did with Mario for its 25th anniversary last year, but that had already been done on the GameCube. Shigeru Miyamoto, creator of the series, undecided of what to, went home, plopped down on his couch, and turned on the TV to Disney Channel Japan, which was showing Phineas and Ferb. Miyamoto, after seeing a few episodes, was intrigued with the series. He decided to do research on it, and, after learning that it had become a hit with kids around the world, contacted the President of Disney Channel Japan. Miyamoto said that he was interesting in creating a version of the original Legend of Zelda game, albeit with Phineas and Ferb characters in the storyline. The President of Disney Channel Japan contacted the headquarters of Disney Interactive Studios, the video game department of the Walt Disney Company, and told them of the creator's proposals. After much debate, Disney agreed to collaborate with Nintendo EAD to create a Phineas and Ferb edition of the Legend of Zelda. Months of production went by, however creating the game was quite simple, as they only had to recreate NES graphics for the game, per request of Miyamoto, rather than use full 3D. Once production was complete, a trailer for the game, as well information of it and the official cover art was released. The official press release states: :PHINEAS AND FERB MEETS THE LEGEND OF ZELDA IN A BRAND NEW GAME FOR NINTENDO DS!!! :In honor of the 25th anniversary of Nintendo's popular Legend of Zelda video game series, Disney Interactive Studios and Nintendo have collaborated to create a re-release of the series' first game. However, there is one small difference: the Zelda characters are replaced by characters from the hit Disney Channel series, Phineas and Ferb! :The Legend of Zelda: Phineas and Ferb Edition allows the player to control Phineas Flynn in place of Link to retrieve the scattered pieces of the Triforce throughout various dungeons in the land of Hyrule Danville, rescue Princess Isabella, and defeat the evil beast Doofon to save the village! After completing the game, the player has access to an alternate storyline, featuring even more characters from the series. What is this, you ask? You must play the game to find out! :Published by Disney Interactive Studios and Nintendo, The Legend of Zelda: Phineas and Ferb Edition will be released February 2011 exclusively for Nintendo DS and is expected to be rated E by the ESRB. :For more information, please log on to www.disneyinteractivestudios.com. :© Disney. Release dates, platform availability, and/or visuals shown are of product currently in development and may be subject to change. Reception Upon release, the game has received mixed to positive reviews. Though the idea of combining Zelda & Phineas and Ferb at first was criticized and met with much scrutiny, critics came to enjoy the game. IGN rated it 8.0, stating that the graphical nature of the game was old and could have used an upgrade, however praised the controls and references to both series. X-Play gave it a 4/5, also praising the references and stating that the original Zelda-like gameplay still worked to this day, but criticized the 8-bit graphics. Electric Gaming Monthly was somewhat more critical, giving the game a 5.0, claiming that Phineas and Ferb had ruined the brilliantness of the Zelda games with its foolishness. Fans of both Phineas and Ferb and the Legend of Zelda seemed to enjoy the game, and that though the combination was an odd one, the game didn't tarnish either series, and was quite enjoyable in the end. Sales of the game in its first month have been well, with the game nearly a millions units. A digital soundtrack for the game was released on iTunes, containing music from the game, which is a combination of classic Zelda music and instrumental versions of songs from Phineas and Ferb episodes. External Links *Official Phineas and Ferb website *Official Legend of Zelda website *Phineas and Ferb Wiki *Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki *Legend of Zelda Wikia *External Legend of Zelda Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Videogames Category:Spoofs